1. Field
This document relates to a linear motor generating a rectilinear motion.
2. Related Art
In general, a linear motor has a structure that generates a thrust between a mover and a stator that face each other in a straight line. A permanent magnet type linear motor is constructed in such a manner that a fixed magnet is arranged at one of a mover and a stator and alternating multi-phase power is applied to the other to generate an electromagnetic force between the motor and the stator so as to produce a thrust.
A conventional linear motor has a structure that a rotary motor is unfolded and arranged in a straight line, and thus a strong magnetic pull is generated between a salient pole of an armature core and a permanent magnet. Accordingly, system accuracy is decreased and wear and tear on a supporting tool that maintains a predetermined gap becomes very serious.